Fallen Angel
by Sage3
Summary: Another side of the love story that takes place in the movie Pearl Harbor. The 18 year old who portrays the story is Rafffs younger sister relina. If you have seen the movie you should expect the same if not more.
1. The Begining

Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I am Fallen Angel and this is my story. No, not just my story, my life. I got the name Fallen Angel because I was beautiful but very dangerous. Rafe gave me that name. My name is Relina Marie Mecally. I was born on Dec. 26, 1923. It was different back then. Maybe, it was a little easier to get by, maybe not. All I know is I had 1 older brother, Rafe, and his best friend, Danny. They, being 6 years older and boys would always tease me about flying. You see I wanted to become a pilot as much as they did, if not more.  
  
I will start off in January of 1941. I was 18, and a navy nurse. I took the job because it was the closest I could get to being a pilot. Plus, I was the one who had the job of watching over Rafe and Danny. Who just happened to be Army pilots. It sounds a little weird, don't you think?  
  
We were stationed at New York for the night. Evelyn, Raff's girlfriend, talked all about how her and Raff met, as if I didn't already know. The train ride was long and tireing. When the train docked at the station I got off and there stood Raff and Danny with a whole bunch of other pilots.  
  
Evelyn ran over to Raff swinging her arms around his neck, as if she hasn't seen him in years. Mean while I walked down to Danny. Him, being much taller than I, bent down a little to give me a hug. I was overjoyed to see Evelyn and Raff happy. I stood over by Danny and the other pilots while Evelyn introduced all the other nurses to Raff.  
  
Later we went to the restaurant at the hotel we were staying at. It was pretty nice. We all had a few drinks. Okay Tony had a lot, but It was a party. I remember dancing with Danny and how he looked. "Danny, Is there something wrong?" I said while dancing to a slow song w/ him.  
  
"No, no. Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired." He replied, quickly turning back to face me.  
  
"You like her don't you? You like Evelyn."  
  
"Who her! No! No way."  
  
"Oh, right Danniel. I didn't just grow up with you my whole life and figure out all your lies."  
  
"What? She's way to gentle for me. I need someone with more strength and stamina. Someone like you."  
  
"Oh, okay. Whatever." We both started cracking up laughing. Later I got so drunk I could puke. Danny and Raff had to carry me back up in to my room. Danny stayed until I fell asleep. But, Rafe left as soon as he came. I don't know were he went, but it was some were important.  
  
Danny was like my best friend back then. He felt this need to look after me. He needed me as much as needed him. But at times it seemed that he was a little kid lost with no knowledge on how  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next day I found out that Rafe had been ordered to go to England to fight the Germans. I didn't want him to go. But, what was I to do? Danny and I took him to the train station. Rafe had told us he told Evelen not to come say good bye. But, then why was he looking for her?  
  
" It's my test, if she comes she loves me if not. Well, you know the rest." He stated.  
  
" Well, I guess this is it. Please write Rafe. I love you." I said while trying to keep my tears from showing.  
  
"Danny if anything should happen I want you to be the one to tell her." Raff said with suck a solemn voice.  
  
"You just make sure to come back for all of us. I'll miss you as soon as Danny finished saying that the conductor yelled that train number 37 was ready to board.  
  
"You have to go now, good luck. I hope you find what your looking for." I said with tears constantly running down my cheeks.  
  
Danny and I stood watching his train leave the station. I remember his exact words as the train started moving " Good hunting Raff." His words were so solid and full with sorrow and disbelief. We walked out of the station with out saying anything.  
  
I jumped in to the front seat of his car. "Danny you think he's going to be okay?" I said as I put my hair up in a bun. " Maybe, I am not really sure. All I can say is he got his wish."  
  
" Maybe he should have been careful of what he wished for." Danny looked over at me and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" I said with a curious look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It had to be something, what is it?"  
  
"It's just your constantly putting your hair up and I have no clue why."  
  
"That's what you were laughing at? You're pathetic. You know that right?"  
  
"You should leave it down more often. It looks really good."  
  
"Oh, so you're not only pathetic, but you're hitting on me. Now what would your mother think, bringing home a girl 6 years younger than you. Oh and she's your best friends sister."  
  
" Your dumb."  
  
" I know. But, you're pathetic." I stuck my tong out at him. He swerved the car twice indicating that he also doesn't know how to drive. Soon after he dropped me off at the nurse's quarters. 


	2. Going away for War

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next day I found out that Rafe had been ordered to go to England to fight the Germans. I didn't want him to go. But, what was I to do? Danny and I took him to the train station. Raff had told us he told Evelyn not to come say good bye. But, then why was he looking for her?  
  
" It's my test, if she comes she loves me if not. Well, you know the rest." He stated.  
  
" Well, I guess this is it. Please write Rafe. I love you." I said while trying to keep my tears from showing.  
  
"Danny if anything should happen I want you to be the one to tell her." Raff said with such a solemn voice.  
  
"You just make sure to come back for all of us. I'll miss you" as soon as Danny finished saying that the conductor yelled that train number 57 was ready to board.  
  
"You have to go now, good luck. I hope you find what your looking for." I said with tears constantly running down my cheeks.  
  
Danny and I stood watching his train leave the station. I remember his exact words as the train started moving " Good hunting Raff." His words were so solid and full with sorrow and disbelief. We walked out of the station with out saying anything.  
  
I jumped in to the front seat of his car. "Danny you think he's going to be okay?" I said as I put my hair up in a bun. " Maybe, I am not really sure. All I can say is he got his wish."  
  
" Maybe he should have been careful of what he wished for." Danny looked over at me and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" I said with a curious look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It had to be something, what is it?"  
  
"It's just your constantly putting your hair up and I have no clue why."  
  
"That's what you were laughing at? You're pathetic. You know that right?"  
  
"You should leave it down more often. It looks really good."  
  
"Oh, so you're not only pathetic, but you're hitting on me. Now what would your mother think, bringing home a girl 6 years younger than you. Oh and she's your best friends sister."  
  
" Your dumb."  
  
" I know. But, you're pathetic." I stuck my tong out at him. He swerved the car twice indicating that he also doesn't know how to drive. Soon after he dropped me off at the nurse's quarters.  
  
"I love you sweetie." I said sarcastically, while leaning over in to the car. Danny put his hand on my forehead and pushes me backwards while saying "I love you too."  
  
I waved and said goodbye, he did the same. 


End file.
